Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2011-223691 and Hei 7-117435 disclose techniques regarding an apparatus for controlling a vehicle. Specifically, JP-A 2011-223691 discloses a technique for controlling vehicle's vibrations by use of a driving force; JP-A Hei 7-117435 discloses a technique for controlling the attitude of a vehicle by use of a suspension control device capable of changing its damping force.